


What's the point?

by Eulalia_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Angst, Drug Use, Gen, Greg being a good friend, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Wedding, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock's Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulalia_writer/pseuds/Eulalia_writer
Summary: Post John's wedding. Sherlock goes back home and has a break down. Greg finds him and tries to calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248932) by Jasmine. 



He had barely noticed the raging wind slipping under his coat as he left the wedding. Sadness was a heavy weight to carry. He run home alone, trying to get the race to steal his feelings.  
He would have appreciated his emotions to fall on the ground by the time he reached Baker Street, so that he could have just trampled them, but it didn't happen.   
He shut the entrance door closed behind himself, but it didn't help, it still felt like his heart had stopped beating. He knew the only way to "solve" this.   
He climbed up the steps two by two, almost falling before reaching the landing. He made his way through the empty apartment -their empty apartment, even if John didn't live there anymore- struggling against that body-shaking sadness and managed to get to his bedroom.   
He reached his wardrobe and started poking around in there, hunting his small, old, metallic box and swearing out lout many times before finding it.   
He didn't even take his time to sit properly on his bed: he pushed down the plunger and let the drug run through his body, waiting for it to fix his broken heart.   
The 7% solution immediately made his legs weak and his body heat.   
He was supposed to feel relaxed, but that sensation was definitely far away from pleasure.   
He found himself pressed against the wardrobe, but gave up trying to stand still in order to reach his drug box on the floor. He found another syringe and managed to pull that elixir in his arm, then took off the elastic band he'd been using as an improvised tourniquet and collapsed on the floor.  
It took him a short time to notice that he'd exaggerated, but actually he didn't care.   
He closed his eyes and waited, but yet nothing happened. His heart was still hurting, his mind still focused on John and the damn smile he'd been showing during the whole wedding.   
Sherlock heard the sound of a door that had been shut open and fast footsteps on the stairs, then Lestrade broke into the bedroom.   
The older man was breathless, but wasted no time: he grabbed the consulting detective and dragged him on the bed, holding him tight.   
“Sherlock?” he tried to call him, but got no answer.   
He took his time to help the young man calming down, but his pulse was still high and he still had dilated pupils; his mouth was shut, his lips pursed. His body shaking against his will.  
Lestrade had already seen him like that and knew that there had to be something wrong with him, because Sherlock had never exaggerated without a “proper” reason.   
“Sherlock?”   
He pressed that weak body against his own chest, caressing the detective's hair.   
“It's fine. Everything's fine. Please, try to focus. Please, Sherlock, you know you can get out of this.”.   
“What's the point?”.   
His voice was nothing but a whisper, but at least he had said something.   
“What does this bullshit mean? What's the point in staying alive? What's wrong with you? I used to think of you as a clever man.”.   
Sherlock's eyes were wide open and filled with some sort of desolate loneliness.   
“I love him, Graham.”.   
Lestrade managed to suppress the voice in his head that was screaming “GREG” and simply held that sad boy in his arms, rocking him as he started crying.   
“What’s the point in loving someone so much if they end up marrying someone else?” he murmured against inspector's shoulder.   
Greg tried to look for a proper answer, but he was hopeless at comforting people.   
“I'm sorry, Sherlock. -he murmured back-  You'll get through this. Everything's gonna be alright in the end.”.  
He hugged him tighter and let him cry his heart out.


End file.
